1 . Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to the transfer of image forming material, such as toner, within an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for removing accumulated toner from a roller that transfers toner from a first region to a second region within an image forming device or an image forming device cartridge.
2 . Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic device, ink printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device or multi-functional device may use developing agents such as toner or ink, which may be disposed on media to form an image. The developing agent, such as toner, may be fixed to the media using an image fixing apparatus, which may apply heat and/or pressure to the toner. In a developer assembly in an image forming apparatus, a toner meter roller may be used to convey toner from an upper sump to a lower sump in a cartridge. However, there remains a need to provide a supply of toner in a relatively more consistent manner which may then reduce starvation of toner to the developer roller which is in contact with the photoconductive drum and/or allow a relatively more accurate estimate of toner consumption.